This invention relates to a connection apparatus intervening between two connection objects to electrically connect the connection objects to each other. The connection apparatus of the type may hereinafter be called an “intervening connection apparatus”.
A connection apparatus of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-228504 and comprises a frame and a terminal portion fixed to the frame. The frame is produced from an insulating material and has a receiving hole penetrating the frame between opposite surfaces thereof. The terminal portion comprises an insulating elastic member having flexibility and a plurality of conductors formed on a surface of the insulating elastic member. The elastic member is received in the receiving hole of the frame to penetrate therethrough so that the conductors protrude from the opposite surfaces of the frame. The elastic member is prevented from being released from the frame by tapes adhered to the opposite surfaces of the frame, respectively. Thus, the elastic member is fixed to the frame. The connection apparatus is interposed between two connection objects in contact therewith. At this time, contact points of the connection objects are faced to the conductors of the connection apparatus. As a consequence, the connection objects are electrically connected to each other through the conductors of the connection apparatus.
The above-mentioned connection apparatus has various advantages, such as easy assembling, and is therefore desired to be improved further. For example, in view of high-density arrangement of the contact points of the connection objects, positioning of the conductors with respect to the frame is very important.